The Rescue
by Near Oasis Fan
Summary: After their long and difficult journey, Noodle and Russell from The Gorillaz arrive on Plastic Beach. But will they find their band-mates withing the mysterious island, and can Noodle recover from her inner torments?
1. Chapter 1  Arrival

Hello everyone! Sorry that it's been so long since my last story, things have been rather hectic here, hehe :P This story started as a gift I made for a very dear friend, and I've now decided to create a story out of it. :) I don't know how many chapters it will contain, hopefully enough to keep it interesting. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

The Rescue

* * *

The shores of a bleached and hot beach swam into view, as a girl wearing a coloured Kitty - mask shielded her eyes to take a better look at the scene in front of her. No sign of any movement, except for the odd one or two seagulls circling the upper parts of a large building, which rose from the centre of the island. It was a strange construction, it looked as if it could have sprouted from the very sand. She glanced at the markings on the small compass clenched in her hand, they had finally made it to Plastic Beach.

Before she knew it, the shoreline was within reach, and Noodle, the once–thought missing guitarist of The Gorillaz, leaped and gracefully placed a foot on the sand. It crunched under her weight... on closer inspection, she saw that it was in fact garbage – ground down into fine grains and particles by the power of the ocean waves. Everywhere her eyes wandered, piles of rubbish met her sight. Old electrical items, bags, wrappers, tyres, all baking and bleached under the heat of a cloudless, tropical afternoon.

A deep voice came from behind her, "He's definately here."

Noodle responded without looking round. "Yes Russell, they're both here, and that vile machine he built too." Her eyes were fixed on the topmost windows of the strange building, but behind her, Russell shook the salt water off of himself and sat cross–legged on the shore.

His appearance had changed dramatically since the early days, he had grown to almost five times what be once was, his stance was wide and stout, and his eyes now had a fixated look to them. The long swim's constant eating, and the determination to get to the bottom ofwhat was going on here, had caused all this. Things had changed very much for him, just as they had for the rest of the band...

As he sat drying off under the sun, he spotted a small kite-plane, and next to it in the clear water, a matt-gray submarine. He chuckled softly to himself, "Hehe... so typical of you, Muds..."

Noodle returned from her gaze at Plastic Beach, and adjusted her mask a little. "I'll have to go in and find them, if we wait any longer he might run off again."

Russell nodded in agreement, "Sure thing sis', I'll wait here for you. I don't think they have an entrance for me to fit in." He jokingly pointed to his feet, which were both the size of small fishing boats.

Noodle turned to him, and almost smiled for the first time in what felt like her whole life. "Okay Russ, I'll meet you back here again, see 'ya." But as she turned away and walked towards the entrance, her face became set and stern once more. If anyone was to set things right, it'd be her that had to do it. She had to save him from this prison...

* * *

The air inside was surprisingly cool, and all was very dark. Leaking pipes zigzagged overhead, and the floor was strewn with plastic and metal garbage, just as the beach was. For a main entrance, it was very messy and cluttered, she absent-mindfully thought. In the centre of the room stood an old elevator, it's door swung open loosely on rust-encrusted hinges. Noodle gave a moment's pause to take in the unfamiliar surroundings, and then strolled inside. Her eyes fell to a dimly lit switchboard, indicating all the levels in the building. Which should she take?

She stood very still, but her mind was busy at work. Murdoc would be hard to find, after he tore the band apart and left to Plastic Beach, he'ld been contsantly on the run. Police, hitmen, they had all failed in their pursuit, he won't be easy to get to just yet. The thought made her teeth grind in fury.

And he had taken 2D here as well, kidnapped, and taken to this God-forsaken place against his will...

But where would 2D be? If he was held hostage, he'ld be in the floors below. As she pondered this, Noodle saw the one working light for the basement floors, "B2". It was a long shot, but she had nothing else to go on. Showing no fear or anxiety, she pressed the dusty button.

The lift juddered into life, and after a brief pause, began to slowly drop down-words. Beams of light rose in front of her as she descended. Draughts of cold air rose up to meet the girl, as the humidity of the outside beach slowly faded away. There was a constant whirring noise from the pulleys and motors, she wondered if it would break down halfway... but suddenly a loud beep announced the arrival at "B2", and the lift ground to a sharp halt.

* * *

The door swung open, revealing a dark passageway, lit by a few incandescent lights overhead. More pipes and valves covered the gray, broken walls, and once every so often, giving a small hiss of steam. It was as though the whole building had been built by machines from the ground up. Compared to her old home, it chilled Noodle to her bones. The sooner they all left this desolate place, the better. She already wished she was back outside again, under the sun. But not yet... the mission wasn't over.

Another noise caught her attention, even though it was barely audible... standing very still, she strained her ears to catch it. There was no doubt, it was music, a tune she knew well. Why was it playing in a dank part of the island like this? She slowly walked forward, her footsteps echoing off the cast iron walls. At the end of the passage she could see a door, very heavy and set with a wheel in the middle. Large rivets covered the perimeter of it, and at the very bottom, a thin line of light broke through. Despite all her feelings, dark and foreboding over the past few years, Noodle felt something strange... whoever was inside, she knew them. She slowly reached for the wheel, and after a moment's hesitation, it turned. The door clicked.

* * *

The sealed door slowly swung forwards, and for a moment Noodle saw nothing. The room was half-cast in darkness, except for a few lights in one corner. As her eyes adjusted to the dim, she began to notice some things, an old radio, a flatscreen TV in standby, empty bottles on the floor, and in one corner, a very old electronic keyboard, a stack of what looked like DVD's... It was just like a room she had known before...

"...Noodle?"

The shadow of a person sat up from the bed in the corner by the desk light. For a moment, Noodle was on alert, it could be a setup, but then the face moved into the warm light. Noodle saw a pair of unmistakable white eyes, and spiky blue hair. It was 2D.

* * *

Noodle stood there, almost frozen. After all the journey, after the never-ending search, she had suddenly found him. The feeling were almost over-powering.

2D rose up and stood in front of her, his face went from surprise to a look of worry. "It really is you! How did you get here? I thought... and... why 're you wearin' a mask?" He had noticed the change in her appearance since the days at Kong Studio, and the wounds, though still visible but healing on her arms and lower face. Her clothes were very different too, a simple white dress set with red ribbons, striped stockings and shoes. It all look so strange to 2D.

Noodle remained silent. She couldn't think of what to say... she didn't know where to begin, the joy of meeting 2D again, and the pain of her past collided inside with the force of a bullet - train.

A single tear rolled down under her mask, and left a streak along her cheek.

2D, seeing this, carefully placed an arm around her shoulder, and led her to sit on the bed. She sat down, with her hands on her lap and her head bowed. 2D had never seen her like this... she was always so cheerful and upbeat. She used to be the spirit and cheer of the band. Now, she looked almost defeated. Whatever had happened, had scarred her on the outside, as well as the inside.

He sat, waiting for Noodle to make any reply, but she continued to stare at her feet, her eyes shrouded behind the white mask. After a pause that seemed to last an age, 2D left out a sigh.

"It's been awful 'ere, nothin' to eat, just booze everywhere, an' dat enormous-big whale always spying 'un me every night" He glanced at the porthole window, which was covered over by a light, simple curtain. "I know 'ee's there now. Makin' music is still fun, 'ye know, but... not what it used to be."

"But, I never expected you to arrive, I mean..." He looked a little uncomfortably at Noodle, "I always 'oped you would. Murdoc's been a right ol' arse recently."

The mention of the bass player's name seemed to return Noodle from her thoughts, she dropped her shoulders slightly as she turned to 2D. " I know..." with which she returned to looking at her hands. "I... I don't know what happened to me, it all feels like some old nightmare that never goes away. The fire... the burning... the darkness, it's still on my skin even now."

2D now realised why she chose to wear the mask... to hide her pain and scars of the past.

"When I got out, I was so... angry. I didn't know what to do or where to go. And that's when I met Russ..."

2D broke in with wide eyes upon hearing his old band-mate's name, "Russell? You mean 'ee's here too?"

Noodle gave a small nod. "Yeah, he picked me up and told me about all that had happened, about Plastic Beach, and Murdoc, and... you, 2D. After a bit of a talk, we both set off to find this place. He wanted to get here as much as I did, probably to shake up Murdoc a bit, heh."

Another silence passed between them, but Noodle felt a slight change come over her, talking it all through seemed to ease the pain a little. All the time at sea had been constantly re-living the terror and sadness that lived in her heart. But with 2D, it was like the poison was being slowly drawn out of the wound. 2D was now staring at his hands too.

"I wanted to help, to set things right again. It's all been getting too out of hand after... El..." She seemed to waver here.

"El Manana..." 2D whispered, "I heard of it too... I'ld thought you were..." He trailed off, half – embarrassed and half – saddened at what he had just mentioned.

He felt a warm touch on his hand, looking down, he saw Noodle's wrapped around his. "I'm here now 2D." He gently squeezed her hand to comfort her. "I'm so happy to see you again Noodle, things feel much betta' now with you here."

He smiled warmly at her as they both leaned in to share a caring hug. And Noodle felt all the dark thoughts, the worry, and sadness slip away. She may not have recovered just yet, but with Russell, and now 2D by her side, she could take on anything.

2D's face changed slightly as he said, "Can I see... you withou' the mask?" It threw Noodle slightly, was she ready to show herself? But she knew she could trust him, it was the reason why she spent all this time searching for the island.

Slowly, and with a little hesitation, she raised her right hand, and slid the mask over to the top of her head. With that, she let 2D have a look at her.

He kept very still, but inside, he screamed in fright and sorrow. The shafts of light drew the scars into even deeper contrast. Her cheek was red from what looked like a burn mark. One of her eyes was bruised a navy colour, and the eye was shaking in the light from still being tender. Her lip had a scar on one side, which looked like it had never healed. It hurt him to see the girl he had known for so long, hurt like this.

He reached out a hand towards her face. It stung Noodle for just a moment, and then the warmth felt soothing against her cheek. Her lips curled into a smile, one that 2D knew so well, and thought he may never have seen again. He smiled back at her.

"I'll never leave your side again, I'll always be there for you Noodle."

Her face seemed to light up at this, "Me too, you're my Tomodachi".

2D heart jumped a beat, he was so joyful to be near her again. He leant in towards her, and gave a soft kiss on her lips. Noodle placed an arm around his shoulder, and felt a lightness in her heart that she had never known before. She had left the darkness finally, and was in the bright light of day again.

"I love you" she said with soft words. He beamed at her as he returned, "I love you too Noodle." And with that, he helped her to her feet, but Noodle was steady now. The burden was off her shoulders at long last. "Now," she said, as she placed the mask over her face again to protect the scars, but not without giving a small wink, "I need to teach Murdoc a lesson in manners." 2D followed her confident strides out the door, and down the grey steel hallway once more.

Side by side, they walked on on, to bring The Gorillaz back to their former glory.

* * *

Well, except for a few small additions, that was the original story I made. :) The next chapter will focus on Noodle and 2D's travels through the strange island of Plastic Beach. Coming soon! :D

The End.


	2. Chapter 2 Searching

Well, earlier than expected, here's Chapter 2. :) It took a lot of thought to plan where the story would be going. I've kept it simple so far, but hopefully I can provide a few surprises, hehe :P Enjoy!

* * *

Russell waved a large hand to shake off the biting insects and the heat from his face. "Boy, this weather's like an Indian Summer!" With a grunt, and a huge heave, he rose up to his feet, and had a look around. Nothing had changed in his silent vigil, looking out for any sign of Noodle's return. It had been two hours since she disappeared into the building, and he was starting to get a little nervous. What if something had happened to her?

His brain started furiously thinking of what best to do now. Could he just sit idly by here, or would it be better to search for Noodle? "I'm stuck in 'da mud now, that's for sure", he comically said to himself. It was a trait of his to be calm and collected under pressure. He may not be the cleverest bloke around, but he didn't loose his cool.

Suddenly, the high sun glinted off of something in the water close by. Looking down, he saw the submarine, deep in the dry dock, gray and foreboding. Without warning, a clinking sound, and then the whine of pulleys cut through the silent airof the lonely beach. The waterline slowly fell, rushing out of a grimy sluice gate.

After a short pause, the area was empty, leaving the sub resting on two large iron trestles. At the end of the dry dock, something caught Russel's attention... a large door, heavily set in place. It looked to be the supplies entrance, where visitors and equipment was allowed in.

Russell chuckled to himself. "What a stroke of luck, a door big enough even for me!" For a moment, he considered waiting on the beach... but the thought of doing nothing while his little 'sis was inside made him decide immediately on the spot. With large and heavy steps, he walked towards the dry dock, and with a slight drop, landed by the entrance.

Little did he know how important this decision was.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the dark corridors of Plastic Beach...

Noodle and 2D walked side by side towards the elevator, 2D was filling her in on what had been going on. "Muds' is making a new album here, he brought a load of people in ta' 'elp him out. I just spent the days writin' music, and recording. Da' rest o' the time, I'm locked in me' room."

Noodle looked at him apologetically, "That's awful, this wasn't what the band was about..." She shook her head, making her mask swing a little loosely. She adjusted it into place and carried on. "We have to get the band back together again, just like it was in the old days." She paused a moment before adding, "If Murdoc doesn't want to, he can stay here. But we're going home." 2D nodded, but inside, he had his doubts on how they were going to do this.

They had reached the door, Noodle stepped in first, and 2D followed. The space was rather small, and they stood close together 2D smelled the familiur scent from Noodles hair, and felt the heat rise to his face. Noodle, with a small giggle, asked "Where to now 'D?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Ohh, hehe, umm... Level 2. Dat's the lounge." Noodle pressed the switch, and the elevator slowly rose up-words. They stood in silence, Noodle adjusting her gloves, and 2D staring blankly at a space on the ceiling. Time seemed to go into slow-motion.

* * *

As she lowered he hand, it brushed against his. The warm touch brought hope to 2D, after so long with nothing to look forward to. Noodle felt the company she had been searching the Seven Seas for rise through her body.

* * *

The door slid open with a creak and a shudder, and Noodle stepped out into a brightly lit open space. She shielded her eyes again from the sunlight streaming in through the wide windows, and a spiral stairway the rose up into what looked like an open roof. Couches and desks sat everywhere, as did some recording equipment. Here and there, empty beer bottles and cups lay uncleaned, and by a keyboard, a full ashtray. Photos on the wall seemed to illustrate the history of Plastic Beach. One in particular caught her attention.

2D strolled out after Noodle, and stared for a brief moment at her... she looked beautiful in the sunlight. His memory flashed back to a time they spent together on her Birthday many years ago. Those were happy, care-free times for all, even Murdoc. It seemed so long ago, and yet... so close now...

"Are you okay?" Noodle's voice removed him from his memories. He shook his head a tad, and joined her by the east wall. She was standing by a photograph, it showed Murdoc and 2D in a recording studio, surrounded by several of the guest performers and technicians. By the side was the mechanical Cyborg, an emotionless smirk covering her face.

He walked to stand by her, Noodle had a look of distaste on her partially visible face. "To think that's supposed to look like me... that thing is nothing." She turned away with a scowl and continued to take in the room.

2D, seeing her mood slide, said, "I can show 'ye where he is, and 'er hopefully."

She turned around, with new determination, "You know? Where?" He pointed to a bookcase in the far side of the room. She looked bemused, to all appearances, it looked perfectly normal. Full of historical documents, published research, and albums... dull stuff.

But with a knowing grin, 2D walked over and picked up a DVD case from a cluttered table. He slid it into a small gap between two heave books. A large click ringed around the room, and with a lurch, a hidden door swung forwards. With astonished eyes, Noodle saw a stone stairway behind, cold air rushing up to meet her from the darkness inside...

2D voiced beside her, "Dis' is where he's been hiding." Noodle gave a nod to him, and set her first step down-words into the abyss.

* * *

Well, things for 2D and Noodle seem to be going well so far. ;) But what awaits them at the bottom of the stairway? And what has Russell done that's so important? Keep tuned in to find out. :D


End file.
